


Hawaii #4

by LondonGypsy



Series: Hawaii [4]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: AU'ish, From Sex to Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonGypsy/pseuds/LondonGypsy





	Hawaii #4

Steve's eyes are wandering over the sleeping body next to him. 

The man is exhausted, Steve sees, and a smile flickers over his face. 

_I did that_. The thought is gone as quickly as it came but leaves him with a hot burn in his stomach. He'd never been possessive or anything but this man stirs something deep inside him that makes him want to... 

_Shush_ , he stops his own stream of thought and focuses back on thecenterof his attention. 

Christian lays on his stomach, arms under his head and his dark hair is spread around his head, flowing in soft waves over his neck and shoulders. His damp, naked body glistens in the bright sunlight flooding over the beach. 

Steve sighs, frustrated; it’s almost time to open the café and he needs to clean up before doing so. 

He’s lived here long enough to know the time without having to look at a watch, it’s in his blood. 

His gaze slides over the man one last time before he reaches out to wake him up.

His hand tightens around Christian's shoulder and the feeling of sun-warmed skin under his palm has Steve moan. 

Fuck, since when does anybody get to him that much, that one fucking touch has him hard in an instant? 

Instead of shaking the man Steve lets his hand travel down his muscular back, mapping every inch of softly tanned skin. His fingers trail over the small of his back and he can’t hold back the deep growl that slip past his lips as he moves lower, outlining the curve of Christian's bare ass. 

Christian shifts in his sleep, unconsciously moving into Steve's light touch. 

Steve's eyes narrow as he presses as little harder, spreading the cheeks, caressing the hot skin in between. 

Christian moans softly and the sound of this, the sleepy noises he makes, shortcuts Steve's thoughts. 

Without looking he reaches into the basket and finds the lube he cautiously deposited there as he packed it. 

With a sly smile he pops it open and coats his fingers with the cool liquid. 

He scrambles to his knees and lets his slick fingers slide over and between Christian's ass. 

The man moans again and bucks lazily and slowly into Steve's hand. 

Soft, low groans reach Steve's ears and he bites his lip as he presses harder, circling around the tense muscle and as he dips one teasing finger in, the incredible heat shoots jolts of want through his system. 

Grumbling low curses he crawls over Christian, hissing as the man's burning skin comes in contact with his own. 

Trying to control his erratic breath he pushes Christian's legs apart, shifting between them and pulls his hips closer. 

His weeping, rock hard dick jumps as Steve spreads his fingers over the skin, covering the round ass with both hands. Slowly he parts Christian's cheeks and his fingers dig deep in Christian's sleep-warm flesh at the sight of the puckering opening. 

Heavily but tonelessly cursing, he grabs the lube and drizzles a bit on Christian's skin and his own aching cock. 

Christian is muttering now, but apparently still not really awake, his body mostly soft and relaxed. 

Steve can barely control the consuming urge to just shove inside, pressing his dick past the ring of muscles, fucking him hard and relentless out of his sleep. 

Instead he pushes his fingers inside, insanely slow, carefully but as deep as he can. Diving into Christian's amazing heat, mixed with the density creates a sensation Steve's mind cannot really process. He curls his fingers just slightly and with a little yelp, Christian's head jerks up, trying to turn around. 

“No fucking way,” Steve hisses and he can hear the dark, raw need in his own voice. 

Christian groans roughly, trying to shake Steve's hands off which dig deep in his hips. 

“Stay still,” Steve growls dangerously; he can’t hold back anymore. 

The weak attempts of Christian, trying to get rid of him, the little protesting moans turn Steve on like nothing else before. His thoughts are dominated by _Fuck, now, deep and hard_ and _you are mine._

He pulls his fingers free, angles Christian's hips and with one languid move he pushes roughly inside, causing a long, low whimper from the other man. The sounds are music to Steve's ears and as he starts thrusting into the all overtaking heat, he can’t think of anything hotter than the tensing body around him and the moans and whines filling the air around them. 

Even through his fiery daze he can hear them, loud and clear and they are so fucking sexy and hot his hips pump harder, deeper inside Christian who now grinds back, clenching hard around his slick cock. 

“Yeah, even when you're sleeping, you want me, huh? Want me to fuck your brain out? Make you come hard and wet and ...” 

“Deeper... more...God... yes...harder.”

Christian's voice is raspy from sleep and hoarse with want and that does it for Steve. 

He tightens his grip, his thrusts are so unyielding now it almost hurts when the tip of his cock bumps into Christian's sweet spot and still, he can’t stop. 

He comes with a loud whimper, pulsing shots filling Christian with his hot stickiness, yet he still keeps moving. He can’t stop, the urge to make Christian feel him until he forgets his own name is shutting down every rational thought. 

Christian's hands roam restlessly over the sand, his ass is clenching heavily around Steve's pulsating dick and then he yells, goddamn _yells_ , loud and needy, no words, only incoherent noises, helpless and desperate. 

Eventually Steve can't move anymore and collapses on Christian's sweaty back, panting, gasping for air; his heart feels as if it wants to explode. 

“Holy...fuck,” he whispers against Christian's shoulder, mouthing over the glinting skin, licking Christian's salty flesh; he can’t get enough of his taste or his smell. 

Christian is still shuddering, sweet little moans escaping his throat; Steve rolls his eyes at the sound of it. 

“Would you _please_ stop that?” Steve groans and bites teasingly down Christian's neck, sucking softly on the thin skin there. 

“Hey, you were the one who harassed me in my sleep, now you have to live with the consequences.” 

Steve can hear the grin in his voice and he sinks his teeth deeper in Christian's nape, sucking a little bit harder. As he lets go, the mark is standing out darkly on his light flesh. 

Christian grumbles and with one unexpected movement he flips Steve over, his long limbs covering him and pressing him into the sand. His deep blue eyes are glowing and Steve shivers as those eyes pierce into his own. 

Christian watches him, breathing quickly, then leans down and kisses him. Not feverish or frantic like they did before; no, gently, almost carefully his lips brush over Steve's. His touch is so light and soft that Steve's breath catches in his throat and his heart stops beating for a second. 

His tongue slips past Steve's lips, searching his and curls around it, nudges against it and slides smoothly in and out.

Christian's kiss is something so sweet and loving, and Steve melts under his body. All the tension leaves him, as he sinks into the lasting kiss and his head starts buzzing. 

As Christian pulls back, a tiny smirks lingers on his bruised lips. 

“That's how us Oklahoman's like to get woken up,” he mutters and sits back on his heels. 

Wide-eyed and, for once, speechless, Steve stares into these fucking blue eyes and his fingertips twinge at the sudden _need_ to run his hands through Christian's wild hair, bury his hands in that dark mass, feeling it curl against his palms. 

He whimpers and bites his lips. Christian huffs out a laugh and gets up. He tilts his head and his dark eyes run over Steve laying on his back, not moving. 

“Don't you have a business to run?” he asks as he bends down and puts his shorts back on. 

Steve shakes his head to clear it and than nods. 

“Yeah, right,” he says and throws a quick look at the sun, hanging low over the horizon. 

“Shit, I'm late,” he grumbles, searching for his own pants. 

He finds them, pulls them on and tosses the shirt in the basket. He quickly puts the rest of their breakfast in it as well, and as he straightens his back, his eyes fall on Christian, watching him thoroughly. 

“What?” 

Christian brows fly up and he tries to bite back a grin but fails miserably. 

“Nothing, just watching you. Ain’t that allowed?” 

Steve laughs loudly and shuffles slowly back to the deck of the cafe. 

“Stranger, you can watch me as long as you want.” 

Christian moans at the seductive tone in it and hurries after him. 

“You have any plans for today?” Steve asks as they walk back into the café, setting down the basket on the counter. 

Christian shrugs. 

“Not really. I thought about spending the day on the beach, getting a tan, maybe playing a bit.” 

Steve switches the coffeemaker on, rummaging behind the counter and gets everything ready for a new day. 

He quickly glares over. 

“Sounds good.” 

He tilts his head, eying Christian for a moment, trying to think straight with his hot body in front of him. 

“Hey, you can play here if you want.” 

The words are out before he can hold them back. He clenches his hands into fists and bends to find some more sugar packs. 

What the hell? Since when does he keep his toys around like that? He should let him go, he would become far too time-consuming. 

As he comes back up the soft smile Christian gives him makes his heart stutter. 

“Dunno, it’s nice here and all, but I'm a little afraid to turn my back on you again.” 

The teasing tone is light and Steve chuckles. 

He puts the basket away and ties the apron around his waist. 

“Your choice, Stranger, your choice. But so you know,” Steve walks around the counter and brushes his shoulder against Christian's in his way to the door, "coffee's free for you.” 

Christian's loud and easy laugh lights a little fire in Steve’s stomach that burns high and hot, and he smiles as he unlocks the doors to start another day in his own paradise. 

 

 


End file.
